wreckitralphfandomcom-20200223-history
Gloyd Orangeboar
Gloyd Orangeboar is a character from the game Sugar Rush. His theme is based around Candycorn and Mellowcreme Pumpkins. His signature kart is the'' Kernel''. On the online adaptation of the game, he and Swizzle Malarkey are unlocked by completing the second track Cakeway. Official Bio Gloyd Orangeboar: Prankster with a Sweet Tooth "Round-faced little hooligan Gloyd Orangeboar loves nothing more than candy, candy, candy! Fortunately for him, Sugar Rush has plenty to choose from and he enjoys it all. For this fast-racing prankster, every day is Halloween." Official Stats *Speed - 60% *Handling - 70% *Candy Coating - 85% *Sweetness - 45% Appearance Gloyd Orangeboar is a young boy with fair skin, orange-rosy cheeks, dark brown hair, and chesnut eyes. True to his nature, he wears a large and sugarcoated mallowcreme pumpkin skullcap and candy corn coloured socks. His jacket is shades of orange, black, and brown, colours generally associated with Halloween. It is worn over a white T-shirt with 3 candy corns on it, and accompanied by brown pants. His boots are a deep chocolate with reddish soles. It is a common misconception that his hair is green, as many Wreck-It Ralph products depict him with green hair (As was the case for some of his early concept art). However, in the movie, his hair is clearly a dark brown colour). Trivia * Gloyd's original name was "Rumple". * He is one of the three boys in Sugar Rush, the other two being Swizzle Malarkey and Rancis Fluggerbutter. * His plush is candy corn scented. * His fans are small anthropomorphic candy corn. * Originally, Gloyd's hair was green and Swizzle's hair was brown; it's possible the artists chose to swap them at some point in development to suit their colour scheme better. ** However the plush toy of Gloyd still has green hair. *Gloyd, Vanellope, and Minty Sakura are the only racers' whose ears are shown. *His kart is the only kart that is a standing model. *In the Big Golden Book, he seems to replace Rancis. *Even though his eyes are brown, in the online version you can see that his eyes are blue. *It is possible that he and Swizzle Malarkey are good friends, as they are almost always standing next to each other at the end of the film. *In the Random Roster Race, Gloyd is one of the 3 racers hit by King Candy's Sweet Seekers, along with Adorabeezle Winterpop and Snowanna Rainbeau, which knocks him out of the race. * On the Sugar Rush online game, The Kernel has the best speed (tied with the Veloci-Wrapper), but the worst handling (tied with the Ice Screamer and Fro Cone). *Out of the three males, Gloyd and Swizzle are the only males with no speaking lines. *In the kart destuction scene, Gloyd can be seen kicking the Likkity Split. *Gloyd starts crying with all the other racers when Vanellope says they must be executed. *In some concept arts, there is a driver who looks like a witch driving a kart that looks identical to Kernel. It's possible that Gloyd was originally planned to be a female character. Gallery For images of Gloyd Orangeboar, click here. Names in Other Languages Category:Characters Category:Sugar Rush Characters Category:Males Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Reformed Characters Category:Sugar Rush